His Eyes
by GreekGoddessHestia
Summary: Edward's POV in Your Eyes. Will not make sense unless you have read that. Co-written with tessi. x
1. Chapter 1

**This story will not make sense unless you have read Your Eyes. **

**Edward's POV**

I left her, I lied to her, how could I not want her ?

Its totally unbearable that she believed me

That one word broke her faith in me.

I love her, I left her, for her.

She shouldn't have to become a soulless being.

A monster.

She will always have part of me, the happier lighter Edward

Alice said she has a family now, that she is happy.

My family and I were reluctant to move back to Folks but there was no choice it hadn't been long enough to go anywhere else. So my siblings and I enrolled in Folks high school again.

This school and town brought back pained memories, memories I'd rather forget, she was my other half and now I can never be whole.

But I must not think of her, I'm selfish I accuse myself, she is happy without me.

* * *

In a effort to stay inconspicuous we take my silver Volvo to school.

Not much has changed in the 80 years since the last time we were here.

All the cars here are rusty and old, my Volvo is the nicest car here.

Lunch arrived too slowly today, its times like these I wish I could sleep.

All the minds today were focused on the 4 new girls, Tina, Nina, Lina and Gina.

I try as hard as I can to tune out the thoughts around me until they become just a hum in my mind.

We are sitting in the cafeteria at lunch, when something catched my attention.

A scent.

I recognize it, and whipped my head in the direction its coming from.

My siblings also notice and turn to see what has attracted my attention. Four vampires walk through the door.

One has red hair and fiery eyes. The second through the door has black hair with a tinge of blue in it, but what is most strange is that she has ocean blue eyes. The third has emerald green eyes the colour mine were when I was human , and brown hair with green streaks. The last through the door has yellow/orange eyes and blonde hair.

I know them, I've seen them in everyone's thoughts, the new girls, Tina, Nina, Lina and Gina

Every pair of eyes is fixed to the four vampires. Then the girl with blood red eyes, Tina closes her eyes. Not even a second had passed when she snapped them open and caught us staring, she started to our table and my eyes never left Tina's.

They sit down forgetting food.

We were all still staring

Tina rolls her fiery red eyes "My name is Tina. That is Nina, Lina and Gina" she pointed to each one as she said their names.

"Girls, these are the Cullen's. They are vegetarians. Carlisle is the leader of their family/coven. He works at Fork's Hospital and his wife is Esme. Edward was changed in 1918, dying of the Spanish Influenza and he can read minds. Rosalie was changed after a terrible incident, and Carlisle had hopes she would be Edward's half. But she wasn't. She found Emmet being mauled by a bear and took him to Carlisle who changed him. Jasper was bitten in the Civil War and was used by Maria to train newborns for fight. He can control emotions. Alice found him and together they found Carlisle. Alice can see the future."

We stare at them open mouthed, while her sisters nodded their heads understandingly.

"And we'd love to come to your house, after school" she smiled cheekily.

"Please excuse Tina. She's just exited to see other vampires, like ourselves." Gina explained.

"How did she know all that??" Rosalie asked angrily.

"It's a gift." Tina says smiling, "I know a hell of a lot more. But I thought I should respect your privacy. I know your just scared and that's why your being cold Rose. But there is nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of anything." Rosalie snarled. She began to growl low in her chest.

Jasper smirked. So did Tina.

She took a deep breath of the humans around her while we all stiffened. How far would this newborn go to sate her thirst, would she attempt to in public and expose us all?

She smiled, got up, and walked over to a different table that had teenagers our age in it.

The other 3 vampires just shook their heads and chatted with Alice.

Tina looked over at Katie Black, a girl at the table. She smiled at her. And they struck up a conversation about how hard Spanish was.

The warning bell rang, and I got up and left. I had biology now. A pang in my chest. This was the class I met Bella in. But I'm not going to depress my day thinking about her.

Tina walked through the doors of biology and I stared at her.

She went and got her slip signed and sat in the only available seat.

Next to me.

She smiled her dazzling smile at me and I half smiled back.

At the end of class we left together, neither of us speaking.

* * *

They were sitting on a couch looking at Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and Me.

We were waiting for Carlisle to come home. Tina smiled.

Just when Rosalie asked. "How long until Carlisle is coming home??"

"9 minutes 52 seconds." Alice and Tina say at the same time. They giggled together.

Sure enough 9 minutes and 50 seconds later we could hear Carlisle pull up the driveway.

"Hello" he greets us as he walks through the door "I like your car. An Audi Locus. Very nice."

Tina smiles, "Its mine." She looked him in the eye. He looks surprised.

'_A newborn?'_ he thinks.

"Do not be afraid. I hunt animals, like yourselves. My name is Tina" She tells him.

"Well, Tina, would you like to tell us your stories." Esme asked kindly.

"I'll go first. My name is Nina. I was first in our coven. I do not remember much of my human life. My gift is to control water, or water substances, such as the wind. My eyes are blue because, this is the Angel coven." Carlisle looked at her wide eyed, while the rest of us looked confused.

"My name is Lina. Nina found me in the wreckage of a plane crash and changed me. Like Nina, I do not remember my human life. My gift is to control the earth." Lina motioned to her eyes, "That's why I have green eyes. I am the second in the Angel coven."

"I'm Gina. I almost died of cancer. Lina changed me when she was a nurse. My eyes are yellow because I can control people. I could make anyone I want, do anything I want them to. I'm the third in the Angel coven." Carlisle stared at her.

"And introducing, the one, the only, the invincible, the all knowing-"

"Get on with it Tina!!!!" Lina snapped.

"Tina!!!!" she finishes as though she wasn't interrupted "I attempted suicide. Gina dragged me out of my truck and changed me. My gift is to control fire. I can make the sun die if I want it to. Not that I would. I have never, nor do I ever plan to, kill a human. So please don't be frightened of my eyes. I know everything, except most of my human life. I've had a few flashbacks before. But that's it. I am the fourth Angel."

"Why can't I see you??" Alice asked, a slight whining tone in her voice.

"It's a defence mechanism." Nina explained.

"Don't you know what the Angel's are??" Lina asked.

All of us except Carlisle nodded

"Oh. Oh well."

Tina closes her eyes as if she is bored with this conversation.

"Tina??" Nina shook her shoulder.

She opened her eyes and asked me, "Edward?? Why have you changed your room around?? Why don't you listen to Debussy anymore??"

My torso ripped and throbbed around the edges like every other time I thought of Bella.

I was unable to keep a pained look off my face, Emmett was in fury, Jasper felt his anger and tried to calm him.

"Why does it matter?? And what's it to you??" I spat at her, trying to hide my pain.

She look at me intently, then she closed her eyes.

"You are in love. She is your half. But I can't see why you aren't whole."

I looked at her with my jaw clenched. "I am perfectly fine. My room is none of your business. And Debussy is old, lots of people change their taste in music." I lie. I could never think of Bella, it pained to much. Any reminders were painful.

She closed her again.

"No. You just don't like the memories." There was a pause, "You didn't save her when you left." she told me. A thousand sharp daggers attacked my heart and the throbbing was almost unbearable. Who is this girl?? What right does she have to my love life!! Its none of her business anyway.

Emmett's thoughts were all chagrin with fury and he was visualizing ripping off this Tina girls head. I was not far behind him, but Jasper was calming him, Jasper never really dealt with strong emotions well. So it would be to much for him and he would lash out involuntarily at the girl with no conscious decision, but purely on Emmett's emotions to the girl.

Her sisters Gina Nina and Lina all looked surprised as to what she was talking about.

I snapped and lost control and for some reason I was telling this girl who I knew little about why I left Bella, "What else was I supposed to do!! I couldn't let her become a monster!! I wasn't going to let her be a soulless being!!" I yelled. I was rejecting the calm that Jasper tried to force on me. The strong emotions were upsetting Jasper and he was screaming at me in his thoughts to get control, that the emotions were taking its toll on him.

"You should've stayed with her!! And you are not a monster!! Not in her eyes. She just wanted to be with you forever!! She would have had a soul if you hadn't of left her!! When you left, you look took part of her with you, just like she took some of you. She has your heart. You braved everything to be with her. Then you left. "she finished her rant. Her sisters must of decided it was time to leave and left Tina with us.

This had me a breaking point, she didn't know Bella, she never would, it was not her place to say what Bella wanted, Bella has a family, she is happy. Who does this annoying vampire think she is!! And I begin to see red in rage.

"What do you know!! Alice said she is just fine. That she has a family now." I yelled.

I was too angry to concentrate on anything.

"Jasper grab onto Alice." he looked at Tina confused, but did it anyway.

But I didn't care. I was to furious to notice anything at this point.

* * *

A week passed and I was still furious at Tina.

"Its going to storm tonight" Alice had told me.

"Baseball in the clearing?" I asked her, knowing the answer.

"Yes, and were going to invite the Angel coven today at school"

Brilliant just what I need, more painful reminders of Bella.

The Angel girls arrive with 10 minutes to spare.

We meet the angels out front and Alice raises her eyebrows as she see only two of them.

Tina tried to get rid of her grin to look guilty, but it doesn't work, so she shrugged, "I ripped off her arm."

We looked at her funny, then looked at Gina who was trying to get rid of her smile. Emmett busts out laughing. And Jasper follows.

"What happened?? What did she do??" Rosalie asks. She's trying to make an effort to be nice to them. After all there is nothing to be jealous of this coven , they don't have mates and we have a lot of money too. None are them are nearly as beautiful as Rosalie, well that what Rose thinks anyway, she is very vain and thinks she is the most beautiful thing in all the world.

"She insulted me. So I set her car on fire. Its now melted. In retaliation she flooded my car, and made it rust. So I ripped off her arm. I think it was only fair. But I don't see why she had to wreck my car!!! I'm not going to get another one until tomorrow."

"She WRECKED your car!!! I loved your car!!! It was so beautiful!!!" Rosalie yelled with a sad look on her face. Its true Rosalie did love Tina's car, but why couldn't anyone just hate her like me. Even Rosalie, Rosalie the girl who is cold to all, likes Tina.

Tina smiled at Rose.

"If we don't get walking now we're going to be late for class." Tina tells us . And we head off to our classes.

* * *

"YEAH!!!!!!" Emmet boomed, "BASEBALL!!!!"

Alice smiled, "Its time." Thunder cracked just on time.

Rosalie smiled and swung her bat around. "Bring it on Alice." She called.

Alice flung her wrist and the ball flew out of her hand at a blinding speed, then it catches on fire.

Rosalie's eyes widened when she saw it was on fire, but hit it with a loud CRACK.

She only got to second base before I had raced back with the now black baseball. I smiled crookedly at Tina. And She smiled back. So Tina had set the ball on fire, impressive.

After watching for half an hour Tina walked up to the base, and picked up the bat. "Lets see what you've got Alice."

She smirked at Tina.

Alice concentrated on the ball, she threw it, and Tina put it on fire. It came hurtling at her.

She swung her bat, fire shooting through the air behind it. It hit with a CRACK. And shot the ball through the air, like a ball of fire.

I run after the ball with blinding speed.

Tina was about to hit home base just as I shoot through the clearing. She just makes it.

Tina grinned.

She looks at the fire that has caught in the clearing, she blinks and it disappears.

"Wow. That's amazing." I breathe.

She smiles at me. She realized how close we are, and so do I. Her scent is potent now. It smells so familiar, like Bella. She has the exact smell of lavender and freesias. But then she is distracted by something.

I look where she is and see that Alice has a vacant expression. I frown. I cant, see her vision, someone is blocking her mind from me, then it clicks.

Tina is blocking her mind. "Your blocking her." I whisper to her.

Gina begins to writher around the ground in pain. And Alice says one word, that makes shivers go down nearly every vampires spine.

"Volturi."

Then Tina blacks out, I catch her in my arms before she can fall on the ground. But I quickly let her go as she is surrounded by a wall of fire.

**

* * *

**

This is story is writtin by tessi. x And you can find this story at her account. It is, however, based off my story Your Eyes and will probably not make sense unless you've read that. I do not own Twilight, and I am not making any money off this story. I really hoped you enjoyed reading this and review this story or the other one, any review is sent to tessi. x

Tashie xo

* * *


	2. Very Important AN

**Okay, There is more to this story, but its not my job to post it. So if you want to know the rest of my story Your Eyes in Edwards POV. Then go to tessi x. You can find her in my fav authors or her story His Eyes is in my fav stories.**

**It is an amazing story, and I look at everything before it is posted. So I know what a fantastic job she does. You should read it.**

**Tashie xo**


End file.
